On the end-user side, existing print mechanisms require end-users to know where print servers are located, conduct a network search for printers on the print servers, or know the IP address, model number, etc., and download the correct driver for a printer. These steps are time consuming and frustrating to the end-user who is trying to quickly access a printer to print a document.
On the administrator side, it is time consuming and frustrating to add a driver package to each individual device, especially when the administrator is responsible for many devices.